A Short Story
by Thazt
Summary: another short story about Yunjae from me. Last shoot. Yaoi, NC17, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Just a short story about Yunjae..

Title : A short story

Author : Thazt

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Lenght : three shoot.

Rating : Pg13

.

**Focus :: Jaejoong**

**Tanda ****"**_**..." **_** bearti secercah ingatan antara Jaejoong Yunho.**

**.**

**-PART ONE-**

Seorang namja cantik dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, masker yang menutupi setengah wajanhya dan hoodie yang menutup bagian atas kepalanya berdiri di depan sebuah kamar apartemen yang berada di lantai 5 sebuah apartemen yang cukup mahal di Seoul.

Cukup dengan satu kali melihat, semua orang pun tahu siapa namja itu.

Kim Jaejoong.

Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Youngwoong Jaejoong dan Hero Jaejoong.

Member sebuah Boyband papan atas di Korea dan Jepang.

Dong Bang Shin Ki garis miring Tong Vfang Xien Qi garis miring Tohoshinki.

Dia yang kini lebih sering disebut Jaejoong "JYJ"

.

Jaejoong meremas tepat di sebelah kiri baju V-neck yang kini dikenakannya. Berusaha menstabilkan Jantungnya yang berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

Entah karena senang atau gugup. Karena saat ini dia berdiri di depan kamar apartemen dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Jung Yunho atau yang lebih di kenal dengan U-Know Yunho. Orang yang masih pantaskah ia sebut sebagai kekasih? Belahan jiwanya?

Ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

Dan Shim Changmin atau Choikang Changmin atau Max Changmin. Orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Sama seperti ia menyayangi Junsu dan Yoochun.

.

Dengan tangan gemetar yang terjulur ke depan, ia mulai menggesekkan ID Card dan menekan sejumlah angka sebagai password.

040618

Pintu itu terbuka.

Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tak ada orang yang melihatnya masuk.

Kosong. Koridor itu kosong.

Hembusan nafas lega mengiri Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen itu.

Herankah kalian melihat Jaejoong bisa memegang ID card dan mengetahui password kamar apartemen milik Yunho dan Changmin?

Ya.. semua itu ia dapatkan surat dari seorang Yunjaeshipper yang tiba-tiba mengirminya surat dengan berisi ID card dan angka-angka yang pada awalnya tak dapat ia pahami maksudnya. Saat itu yang ia bertanya-tanya, 'ID card dan angka-angka apa ini?'

Akhirnya setelah membaca pesan singkat yang ada di dalam surat itu, ia sadar bahwa apa yang ia pegang saat itu adalah ID card dan paswword apartemen dua orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya.

Dan harus ia akui sekarang. Yunjaeshipper itu menakutkan. Bagaimana tidak? Yunjaeshipper bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan ID card serta password yang ia sendiri tak tahu harus mendapatkannya dari mana.

Ah.. dan surat itu juga berisi jadwal kegiatan Yunho dan changmin.

Benar-benar menakutkan.

.

Jaejoong melepas jaket, masker, dan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkanya di meja dekat pitnu masuk.

Jaejoong menatap ke sekeliling apartemen yang terlihat cukup berantakan dengan kotak-kotak ramen instan yang teronggok begitu saja di meja makan dan beberapa tempat.

Ia sedikit mendengus geli, "Mereka tak berubah." Ucapnya dengan seulas senyuman.

Dengan lihainya Jaejoong membersihkan setiap sudut apartemen Yunho dan Changmin hingga tak ada sampah satu pun yang tersisa.

Jaejoong terpaku di antara dua buah pintu kamar yang berhadapan. "Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sejenak ia merasa bimbang. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan masuk.

Pintu yang ia masuki pertama adalah pintu sebelah kiri.

"Ini Kamar Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Meskipun ia tak tahu betul siapa pemilik kamar ini, tapi ia yakin... ini kamar Changmin.

Kamar itu memiliki dinding bercat putih tanpa ada sedikit gantungan di sana. Bahkan foto Changmin sendiri pun tidak ada.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut melihat kamar Changmin yang berantakan, "Aigoo.. Dia tetap saja berantakan seperti biasanya." Jaejoong berucap lirih. Ia merasakan matanya memanas. Namun cepat-cepat ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Saatnya berbenah." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang lebih terdengar – berusaha riang-

Kembali, dengan cekatan Ia merapikan kamar Changmin yang lantainya penuh ditutupi oleh pakaian-pakain kotor dan berbagai barang.

Semua pakaian kotor Changmin dikumpulkan dan di masukkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaiann dan tak lupa Jaejoong menuliskan sebuah pesan di kertas memo dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan pakaian kotor itu.

_Cuci bajumu, Minnie._

_Paling Tidak bawa baju-baju itu ke laundry._

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar Changmin dengan sebuah debuman pelan. Matanya menatap ke arah pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Kamar Yunho." Lirihnya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Dengan sebuah gerakan pelan dan ragu-ragu, Jaejoong memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Aroma maskulin Yunho menerpa indra penciumannya secara bertubi-tubi. Jaejoong terduduk lemas. Perasaan bahagia menyeruak dan memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Akhirnya.." lirih Jaejoong pelan. "Aku bisa merasakan aroma mu lagi."

Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Sama seperti kamar Changmin, Yunho pun tidak mengantungkan foto apapun di dinding kamarnya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, "Tak adakah foto ku atau kita berlima yang kau simpan?" tanya Jaejoong yang di sadarinya tak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Kamar Yunho jauh lebih rapi dari kamar Changmin, dan fakta ini mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong kembali tersenyum manis, "Ia jauh lebih rapi sekarang." Gumamnya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju ranjang Yunho. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang.

Entah karena apa, Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya. Memeluk guling Yunho dan menghirup kuat-kuat aroma Yunho yang tertinggal di sana. Begitu menyejukkan dan menentramkan hati Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati posisinya yang sekarang terasa begitu nyaman.

2 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan bangkit. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"2 jam lagi mereka akan pulang." Ujarnya kelu. Ia tak ingin pergi dari sini. Ia ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Nekat bertahan di sini apalagi sampai ketahuan oleh pihak SM sama saja dengan mencari masalah baru dengan SM.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, "Lebih baik aku menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Berani taruhan, mereka belum makan malam saat mereka pulang nanti." Ujar Jaejoong, berusaha seceria mungkin meskipun ia merasa pertahannya mulai rapuh saat ini.

Menangis kah ia?

Tidak! Jaejoong sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis saat menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen milik Yunho dan Changmin.

.

Jaejoong yang memang sudah terlatih untuk memasak terlihat menari di dapur. Tubuhnya terlihat lincah saat bolak-balik membuka kulkas dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang di perlukannya. "Bahan makanannya lengkap. Baguslah."

Jemari lentik Jaejoong menari dengan lincahnya saat memotong berbagai macam jenis sayuran

"_Boo." Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di tengkuk Jaejoong di tambah dengan lengan kekar yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya membuat Jaejoong menjerit kecil karena kaget._

"_Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong kesal, "Jangan mengangetkan ku seperti itu. Aku sedang memasak."_

"_Tapi, aku merindukanmu... Kau tak rindu padaku?" sebuah nada manja terlontar dari Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecil._

_Jaejoong mematikan kompor di hadapannya dan berbalik menghadap Yunho yang kini tengah menatap nakal padanya._

"_Apa maksudmu, hmm? Aku sudah bersamamu semalaman, apa itu belum cukup?" tanya Jaejoong lembut dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho._

_Yunho sedikit terkekeh kecil, "Belum. Jika aku bisa bersamamu sampai akhir hayat ku, aku baru bisa puas bersama denganmu."_

"_Gombal." Dengus Jaejoong pelan. "Tapi aku menyukainya." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung mencium lembut bibir tebal Yunho dengan penuh cinta. A passionate kiss._

"_Sekarang tunggu aku di meja makan. Aku harus membuat sarapan untuk kita semua, arasseo?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, "Arasseo." Ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir Jaejoong._

1 tetes

2 tetes

3 tetes

Jaejoong menatap ke arah punggung tangannya yang terus menerus terkena air yang menetes jatuh.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah.. pasti karena aku sedang memotong bawang. Makanya aku bisa menangis seperti ini."

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong tak mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya sendiri. Pertahanannya hancur. Ia menangis.

Jaejoong berusaha menyangkal pada dirinya sendiri. Jelas-jelas dirinya, Kim Jaejoong. Laki-laki yang sudah terbiasa dengan bumbu masakan di dapur bisa manangis karena hanya memotong bawang? Hal yang bisa dikatakan mustahil terjadi.

Dan pada kenyataannya, Ia menangis karena kenangan yang dimilikinya dengan Yunho.

.

"_Makanan siap!" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak untuk memberikan tanda bahwa sarapan pagi mereka telah siap di meja makan._

"_Yaaaiii, makanan!" suara teriakan Changmin terdengar membahana di pagi itu._

"_Tolong aku Jae." Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan mengambil piring untuk Yunho kemudian meletakkan nasi di sana._

"_Gomawo," ucap Yunho._

"_Hyuuunggg! Sisakan aku dan Yoochun!" lengkingan suara Junsu terdengar begitu nyaring._

_Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat Changmin yang sudah menyendok nasi banyak-banyak dan mencomot beberapa makanan yang telah di masak oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik kursi dan duduk .di samping Yunho._

"_Sarapan?" tanya Yunho._

"_Suapi aku" ujar Jaejoong manja_

_._

Dengan susah payah dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata besarnya akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya. Ditatanya masakan itu di piring dengan rapi dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, pukul setengah sembilan.

"Saatnya pulang." Gumamnya lirih. Ia kembali ke kamar Changmin untuk mengambil sebuah kertas note dan menulis senuah pesan. Diletakkanya pesan itu di meja makan.

"Baiklah.. saatnya pulang. Semoga aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini." Ujarnya pelan. Jaejoong membalikan badannya bersiap untuk melangkah keluar dari apartemen ini.

Cklik..

Dan Jaejoong pun terpaku di tempatnya. Menatap kaku pada pintu apartemen yang mulai terbuka.

-TBC-

Komen 5 atau lebih. maka fanfic ini akan di lanjutkan.

Jika tidak, maka fanfic ini tidak akan di lanjutkan.

*saya mulai mengancam*


	2. Chapter 2

Just a short story about Yunjae..

Title : A short story

Author : Thazt

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Lenght : three shoot.

Rating : Pg13

.

**Focus :: Yunho dan Changmin**

**Tanda ****"**_**..." **_** dengan bold, italic, dan underline berarti secercah ingatan antara Jaejoong Yunho.**

**.**

**-PART TWO-**

-Pagi hari. Apartemen Yunho dan Changmin-

Yunho menatap nanar pada jadwal kegiatannya dan Changmin hari ini yang kini ada di tangannya. Ingin sekali ia merobek kertas-kertas ini hingga menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil.

Ia bosan. Ia muak.

Ingin sekali dia mengajak Changmin membelot dan keluar dari SM. Dengan begitu ia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan mereka. Keluarganya. Bagian dari hidupnya. Terutama agar ia bisa bertemu dengan sang belahan jiwa yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

Ia merindukannya. Sangat-sangat merindukannya.

"Hyung. Itu jadwal hari ini?" Changmin muncul dari arah dapur dengan memegang sebuah cup ramen.

"Iya." Jawab Yunho. Ia memandang Changmin yang kini tengah duduk di sofa sebelahnya. "Jangan makan ramen instan terus. Perut mu bisa sakit." Nasihatnya.

Changmin terlihat tak memperdulikan nasihat Yunho dengan terus memakan ramen instan miliknya.

"Kajja, kita sarapan di luar saja." Ajak Yunho.

Changmin berhenti memakan ramennya. Ia kini memandang ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Yunho pahami. "Semua makananan itu rasanya berbeda hyung dan lidahku masih belum bisa menerima rasa yang berbeda itu. Aku lebih suka makan ramen instan yang sering ku makan dengan Yoochun hyung ini."

Yunho tercekat.

"Aah.. Arraseo. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap Min-ah. Kita ada interview jam 10." Ucap Yunho sembari melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat lima belas menit itu. Changmin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

.

Yunho merengangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Badanya terasa sangat pegal setelah beberapa interview dan pemotretan yang harus di jalaninya bersama Changmin.

"_**Yunnie.. pegal? Sini ku pijit." Jaejoong bergerak mendekati Yunho yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa di tempat interview mereka yang entah keberapa.**_

_**Yunho tersenyum manis, "Gomawo.. Aku memang membutuhkannya."**_

_**Jaejoong balas tersenyum. Jemarinya yang lentik kini bergerak-gerak memijit pundak Yunho dengan gerakan lembut.**_

_**3 menit.**_

_**5 menit.**_

"_**Stop." Ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berada di pundaknya. Refleks Jaejoong berhenti. "Pegal ku sudah menghilang." Ucap Yunho. "Gomawo." Tambahnya.**_

Yunho mendesah pelan. Ingatan-ingatannya tentang Jaejoong begitu membuatnya gila.

Ia sangat merindukan eksistensi laki-laki berwajah cantik itu dalam kesehariannya. Sudah dua tahun setengah ia tak merasakah kehadiran laki-laki itu disampingnya.

Berbagai pertanyaan memang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Yunho.

Apakah Jaejoong masih mencintainya?

Apakah cinta yang ia rasakan ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Apakah Jaejoong merindukan dirinya sama seperti ia merindukan Jaejoong?

Dan masih banyak 'apakah' 'apakah' lainnya yang terus terbayang dalam pikiran Yunho.

.

Changmin menatap hyung-nya itu dari sofa yang ia duduki.

Melihat wajah Yunho yang seperti itu membuatnya ikut bersedih. Yunho terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan sesuatu yang besar... Ah.. Yunho memang kehilangan sesuatu yang besar. Ia kehilangan orang-orang yang amat disayanginya. Terutama orang itu... orang yang juga telah ia anggap sebagai sosok 'ibu' dalam kehidupannya.

KIM JAEJOONG.

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju arah Yunho.

"Hyung." Panggilnya pelan.

Yunho menoleh, menatap Changmin yang ada di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

Changmin menepuk pundak hyung-nya itu pelan, "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya pelan. Berusaha memastikan leadernya itu baik-baik saja.

Yunho tersenyum, "Gwaenchana. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Balasnya. Changmin tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu seberat apa beban yang di tanggung Yunho sekarang. Ada banyak hujatan yang Yunho terima sehubungan dengan posisinya sebagai leader Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Changmin tahu, itu merupakan beban berat yang harus di tanggung Yunho.

"Berbagilah hyung. Aku tahu aku bukan Jaejoong hyung, tapi aku mohon.. bagilah bebanmu padaku. Aku- Aku ingin sedikit bisa berguna untukmu." Ucap Changmin takut-takut. Ia takut Yunho marah padanya.

Yunho menepuk tangan Changmin yang ada di pundaknya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Changminnie." Ujarnya pelan. "Bukannya aku tidak mau membagi bebanku padamu. Hanya saja... aku tidak mau membuatmu ikut terbebani. Aku- tak mau membuatmu terluka."

Changmin kembali tersenyum kecut, "Hyung...-"

"Sssttt... jangan teruskan pembicaraan ini Minnie." Yunho memotong kalimat Changmin. Ia tahu bahwa Changmin akan terus mengajaknya berdebat hingga ia akhirnya mau membagi bebannya.

"Arasseo... Tapi kumohon hyung... Berbagilah sedikit pada anakmu ini."

"_**Yun.." Panggil Jaejoong pelan. Ia menghentikan gerakannya dalam mengelus lembut rambut Yunho yang kini tengah menumpukan kepalanya di paha Jaejoong.**_

"_**Apa?" jawab Yunho. Ia membalikkan badannya yang tadi membelakangi Jaejoong. Ia menatap langsung wajah Jaejoong yang berada di atasnya.**_

"_**Terkadang aku berpikir, jika kita adalah Appa dan Umma DBSK. Lalu siapa anak kita?" tanya Jaejoong polos. "Aku pikir Yoochun dan Junsu tidak cocok menjadi anak kita."**_

"_**Bagaimana dengan magnae kita yang satu itu, hmm?" balas Yunho.**_

"_**Eummm... Changmin?"**_

_**Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Siapa lagi? Kita tidak memiliki magnae lain bukan?"**_

"_**Yaah... Yang ku dengar dari para Yunjae shipper sih, mereka menjadikan Changmin sebagai anak kita. Tapi menurutku tidak cocok! Dia terlalu evil.." Jaejoong tertawa.**_

"_**Kupikir, dia agak mirip dengan kita." Yunho tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa kau membicarakan tentang anak? Kau mau punya anak? Kita bisa membuatnya sekarang." Yunho terlihat sedikit menyeringai.**_

"_**Pervert mind!" Jaejoong memukul pelan wajah Yunho dengan menggunkan bantal.**_

_**Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan. "Hahaha... Jangan malu-malu seperti itu." Tangan Yunho terjulur ke belakang tengkuk Jaejoong dan mendorong kepala Jaejoong ke bawah. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lembut.**_

Yunho termangu menatap ke luar jendela mobil van yang sedang membawanya dan Changmin menuju studio KBS. Jadwal terakhir hari ini.

Ya, rencana nya Yunho dan Changmin akan menampilkan 'Maximun' di acara Music Bank.

Changmin hanya bisa memperhatikan Yunho tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. "Hyung." Panggilnya.

Yunho menoleh, "Hwaiting!" seru Changmin. Yunho tersenyum pada dongsaeng-nya itu dan kembali menatap ke luar Jendela. "Yap.. Hwaiting!." Lirih Yunho pelan.

Changmin turun terlebih dahulu dari van dan di susul oleh Yunho yang terlihat sedikit letih.

"Ayo semangat, hyung! Setelah ini kita bisa pulang dan beristirahat."

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Dengan langkah gontai di berjalan masuk menuju ruang make up nya dan Changmin.

Mereka selesai melakukan perform Maximun dengan sempurna. Begitupula dengan Yunho yang selalu berhasil menutup wajah kelelahannya di atas panggung dengan wajah cool miliknya.

"Minumlah." Changmin menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada Yunho yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa yang ada. Yunho menerimanya dengan senang hati dan dalam sekali dua teguk, air yang ada dalam botol itu telah habis diminumnya.

"Kajja.. kita pulang Min-ah. Tidak perlu menunggu acara ini selesai, aku benar-benar ingin tidur." Yunho langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar. Smentara Changmin hanya mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

"Bagaimana jika staff Music Bank mencari kita, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Manager-hyung akan mengurusnya." Seru Yunho tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Changmin.

"Hyung! Banguunn...!" Seru Changmin di telinga Yunho agar hyung-nya itu terbangun dari tidurnya. "Aish!" Changmin mengacak rambutnya kesal, sudah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu semenjak mereka tiba di depan apartemen mereka. Dan Yunho tidak juga bangun.

'Sekali-kali dengan cara ini, tidak apa-apa kan?' Batin Changmin. 'Semoga Yunho hyung tidak marah padaku setelah ini'

"Hyuuuungg! Ada Jae hyung di dalam apartemen!"

Sontak Yunho terbangun karena mendengar nama Jaejoong di sebut-sebut. Tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Changmin yang ada di sampingnya dan menerobos keluar.

Changmin hanya mematung tak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Hey! Ia hanya bercanda. Tak mungkin Jaejoong hyung ada di dalam apartemen mereka. Jika mungkin.. itu pasti hanyalah khayalan mereka saja.

"Hyuuungg, aku Cuma bercanda!" Changmin memekik keras pada Yunho sudah seperti orang kalap. Namun Yunho tak memeperdulikan atau bahkan tak mendengar teriakan keras Changmin tadi. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah 'Jaejoong berada di dalam apartemennya'

Changmin berlari menegejar Yunho yang terlihat semakin jauh.

HAP

Setelah berlari mengejar Yunho, Changmin berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan Yunho 3 meter dari kamar apartemen mereka. "Dengarkan aku hyung!" ucap Changmin keras.

Yunho berusaha memberontak dari cekalan Changmin, "Lepaskan aku, min! Aku mau bertemu Joongie!" bentaknya.

"Aku Cuma bercanda Hyung! Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Mianhae... Aku- aku tidak ada niat untuk membohongi, hyung." cekalan tangan Changmin melemah, bersamaan dengan Yunho yang juga berhenti memberontak.

"Itu tidak hanya sekedar candaan mu kan? Jae ada di dalam kan? Tunjuk Yunho pada kamar apartemen mereka.

Changmin menggeleng perlahan, "Mianhae... aku tak bermaksud membohongimu, hyung."

Yunho merasa pikirannya kosong saat itu juga.

Pupus.

Harapannya untuk melihat Jaejoong sirna bersamaan dengan kata-kata Changmin barusan.

Padahal- Padahal harapannya benar-benar melambung tinggi.

"Mianhae..." lirih Changmin pelan.

Yunho mengabaikan Changmin.

Dengan langkah gontai Yunho menggesekkan ID card dan memasukkan password kamarnya. Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya dengan menunduk tanpa melihat arah depannya sama sekali.

"H...Hyung!" Changmin membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri mematung di dalam apartemennya dan Yunho.

-TBC-

Ok.. saya update A.S.A.P

5 komen, saya akan update secepatnya lagi.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short story about Yunjae..

Title : A short story

Author : Thazt

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Lenght : three shoot.

Rating : NC17

.

**Focus :: Yunho, Changmin dan Jaejoong**

**Kalimat yang di bold adalah NC.. silahkan skip jika anda merasa tak kuat membacanya.**

**.**

**-PART THREE-

* * *

**

"H...Hyung!" Changmin membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri mematung di dalam apartemennya dan Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok Yunho dan Changmin muncul dari dari ambang pintu. Ia tak tahu harus merasa seperti apa, senang? Sedih? Benci? Kecewa? Takut?

Entahlah.. Jaejoong sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan

Tanpa memandang ke arah depan, Yunho membalikkan badannya ke arah Changmin, "Apa? Kenapa memanggilku dengan nada seperti orang kaget setengah mati seperti itu?" tanya Yunho.

"B- Bisakah hyung melihat ke depan?" balas Changmin terbata-bata. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dalam penglihatannya saat ini.

Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya dan mengucapkan 'Andwae' tanpa suara pada Changmin. Tapi terlambat...

Yunho telah membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak kurang dari 5 meter. "Joongie." Ucap Yunho tak percaya. Tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah tiba-tiba menjadi sangat segar.

Yunho terpaku.

'Benarkah itu Jaejoong?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Harapannya kembali tumbuh dengan sangat kuat. Tubuhnya bergejolak. Setiap sudut-sudut dalam pikirannya memerintahkannya untuk mendekap Jaejoong dalam pelukannya sekarang juga.

Jaejoong mundur selangkah saat Yunho mendekatinya selangkah lebih maju.

"Ummaaaaa! Bogoshippoyo!" Jerit Changmin yang langsung menubrukkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Ia mendekap laki-laki yang telah ia anggap sebagai 'ibu' itu dengan sangat erat.

Jaejoong terpaku menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Changmin. Matanya yang tadinya melebar karena kaget kini perlahan-lahan mulai melembut. Dia membelai lembut rambut Changmin yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jaejoong. "Nado... Bogoshippo." Balas Jaejoong lembut.

Ia tak menyangka reaksi Changmin akan seperti ini. Ia mengira Changmin dan Yunho akan mengusirnya saat ini juga. Ia menyangka mereka telah membenci dirinya.

"Boo." Panggil Yunho sekali lagi pada Jaejoong. Ia masih menatap tak percaya pada sosok Jaejoong yang dianggapnya hanyalah ilusi belaka dari pikirannya.

Padahal sangat jelas, dihadapannya Changmin tengah memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

Jaejoong memandang ke arah Yunho. Mata mereka berdua bertemu.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan perasaan terluka dari pancaran mata Yunho.

"Kau pasti belum makan malam, Minnie. Aku sudah memasak untuk kalian." Ucap Jaejoong lembut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho.

Changmin melepas pelukannya, "Jeongmal? Waaa- kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar!" pekiknya semangat. Ia berjalan cepat menuju meja makan.

"Ayo... Yun..nie.." Jaejoong terbata-bata saat memanggil nama Yunho. Ia merasa sedikit canggung, ia merasa masih bolehkah ia memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan Yunnie?

Ia takut Yunho tak menyukai panggilan itu lagi.

Yunho merasa saat ini ia tengah melayang di udara. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya menghangat kala Jaejoong memanggil dirinya dengan 'Yunnie'

Masih ada kah harapan itu? Batin Yunho.

Jaejoong sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya saat melihat Yunho tak bereaksi dengan panggilannya. "Ayo makan, Yunho!" ucapnya sedikit keras.

Sontak Yunho tersadar dengan lamunannya dengansetengah berlari menuju tempat Jaejoong berdiri. Tangannya mengenggam lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya menuju kamarnya.

"Lepaskan, Yun! Hey... lepaskan! Kita mau kemana?" Jaejoong setengah meronta dalam tarikan Yunho. Ia merasakan lengannya memerih karena cekalan tangan Yunho yang begitu kuat.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menendangnya dengan kaki hingga pintu itu menutup.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Yunho langsung mendekap tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat erat. Dikuburkannya wajah di lekukan leher Jaejoong dalam-dalam. "Bogoshippo." Lirihnya pelan.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tengah berada dalam dekapan hangat Yunho yang telah lama dirindukannya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit kegelian.

Perlahan, tangan Jaejoong melingkar di pinggang Yunho dengan erat.

Matanya memanas. Tanpa perlu repot-repot menahannya, Jaejoong membiarkannya air matanya tumpah saat ini juga.

"Nado... Nado... Bogoshippo. Jeongmal Bogoshippo." Balas Jaejoong ditengah tangisannya.

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tubuh mereka kini tak berjarak se-inchi pun. Tubh mereka berdekatan, menempel satu sama lain. Hanya terhalang oleh pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dalam dan semakin dalam. Berusaha mencari perasaan yang juga saat ini tengah dirasakannya. Kerinduan.

Tangan kiri Yunho perlahan lepas dari pinggan Jaejoong yang ramping. Tangan itu merayap perlahan di atas pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Terus naik hingga akhirnya tangan Yunho berada di pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Yunho padanya. Ia sangat menikmatinya, sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho yang sudah menghilang hampir dua tahun lamanya pada setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Tangan Yunho kembali merayap naik. Dari pundak menuju leher dan pada akhirnya berakhir di pipi Jaejoong. Yunho mengelus pipi itu lembut, membuat Jaejoong secara alamiah menutup matanya. Menikmati sentuhan Yunho yang membuat tubuhnya menghangat dan melemas.

Yunho menyingkirkan poni Jaejoong yang menutup keningnya. Menatap kembali wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat tetap mempesona di matanya. Perlahan, Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dengan seluruh rasa cinta yang dimilikinya.

"Kau milikku." Bisiknya pelan.

Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup kelopak mata kiri dan kanan Jaejoong yang menutup. Ciumannya turun ke hidung mancung Jaejoong, kemudian beralih mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Jaejoong yang kenyal secara bergantian.

Jaejoong merasa nafasnya tercekat kala ia merasakan ciuman bertubi-tubi yang di lancarkan Yunho pada setiap bagian di wajahnya. Tubuhnya semakin menghangat dengan semua cinta yang diberikan Yunho padanya saat ini.

Jaejoong kembali merasakan nafasnya tercekat, bahkan kali ini ia tak bisa memastikan dirinya bernafas atau tidak. Nafas hangat Yunho yang semakin dekat dan dekat menerpa wajahnya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir bahkan merasakan apapun.

Yunho mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Ciuman lembut penuh cinta tanpa ada nafsu.

Yunho tersenyum samar, akhirnya... ia bisa merasakan bibir manis nan menggoda milik Jaejoong lagi. Yunho memangut bibir Jaejoong pelan, sangat terlihat ia ingin memanjakan Jaejoong saat ini.

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya melemas dan kian menghangat. Ciuman lembut Yunho, sukses membuat dirinya melayang. Bahkan ia merasakan bahwa kakinya tak berpijak lagi di lantai dingin kamar Yunho.

BRUUK

Tubuh lemas Jaejoong jatuh terduduk begitu saja di lantai kamar Yunho. Air matanya kembali mengalir begitu saja.

"Jae." Seru Yunho khawatir, "Gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, 'Gwaenchana. Aku hanya terlalu senang." Ucapnya lirih ditengan isakannya.

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat.

"A.. Aku pikir... Kau berniat putus dariku." Lirih Jaejoong lagi.

"Putus? Apa maksudmu, Jae?" seru Yunho kaget.  
"Lagu kalian..." Jaejoong terisak.

"Apa maksudmu? Lagu apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Keep Your Head Down... secara tidak langsung... kau hendak memutuskan ku kan?" balas Jaejoong. Wajahnya menunduk semakin dalam.

Yunho terpaku, 'Kenapa Joongie-nya bisa berpikir seperti itu?'

"Kau bilang.. lagu ini adalah curahan hati seorang laki-laki yang dikhianati oleh pacarnya. Lalu dia melepasnya dan memulai cerita baru." Penuturan Jaejoong mau tak mau semakin membuat Yunho terpaku.

"Aku... Aku tidak.."

"Sudahlah... jika kau memang mau berpisah denganku, aku bisa menerimanya." Potong Jaejoong. Yunho membulatkan matanya. Kaget.

Ibu jari Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong kembali menatapnya, "Dengarkan aku, my BooJaejoongie... Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk putus darimu. Aku mencintaimu, Joongie."

Tanpa membiarkan Jaejoong sempat membalas ucapannya, Yunho langsung membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan mulutnya. Menekan lembut bibir merah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya, merasa terbuai dengan ciuman Yunho yang kini muali memangut dan mengulum bibirnya. Tangan Jaejoong mengalung di leher Yunho, mendorong kepalanya agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergejolak semakin hangat dan hangat. "Hmm..." Jaejoong mendesah kecil saat Yunho mulai memangut dan mengulum bibirnya semakin dalam.

Tangan kiri Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong perlahan-lahan mulai menelusup masuk ke balik kaus V-neck yang di kenakan Jaejoong. Mengelus pelan kulit punggung Jaejoong.

"Mmm.." desahan Jaejoong kembali lepas dari mulutnya.

Yunho menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong, meminta akses untuk mengeksplor mulut bagian dalam Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerti dan membuka mulutnya,

Tanpa membuang waktu, lidah Yunho menerjang masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dan mengeksplornya. Mengajak lidah Jaejoong bertarung dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Yunho pun tak tinggal diam, tangannya kini bergerak mengelus perut sixpack Jaejoong. Menyusuri perut Jaejoong yang terbentuk sempurna dengan ujung jarinya telujuknya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyuunggg!" pekikan keras Changmin membuat Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Yunho merengut kesal karena merasa kesenangannya di ganggu,

"Apa?" balas Yunho tak kalah keras.

"Hyung tidak makan malam? Kalau tidak, akan aku habiskan nih semuanya." Changmin tersenyum lebar saat mendengar teriakan keras milik Yunho. Yunho-hyung sudah kembali bersemangat, pikirnya. Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar bersyukur.

"Makan saja! Aku sudah punya makanan lain!"

"Baiklah! Ah Hyung! Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan Jae hyung!" Changmin kembali tersenyum, ia tahu.. sangat tahu apa yang dilakukan dua hyung tertuanya itu di dalam. Dan dia memang sengaja menganggu mereka.

Yunho sejenak menggerutu, "Cerewet! Jangan ikut campur urusanku dengan Jaejoong!" pekik Yunho kembali dengan tak kalah keras.

"Sudahlah..." Jaejoong mengelus lembut lengan atas Yunho dengan seulas senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

Wajah Yunho kembali melembut, Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya kembali melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping milik Jaejoong.. "Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi, hmm?" dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

**Jaejoong langsung menautkan bibir mereka tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Tindakan lebih cepat memberikan jawaban daripada ucapan, bukan?**

**Yunho tersenyum senang, rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya hilang begitu saja digantikan oleh rasa panas yang kini mulai mengambil alih setiap tubuhnya. **

"**Bisakah kita pindah ke atas tempat tidur?" tanpa menunggu respon Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya dan menidurkannya di atas kasur.**

**Jaejoong memandang lembut Yunho yang berada di atasnya. Tangan terjulur dan mengalung di leher Yunho. "Sentuh aku." Ucapnya yang terdengar begitu menggoda di pendengaran Yunho.**

**Wajah Yunho mendekat dan perlahan kembali mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Menekannya dengan lembut. Tak lama, Yunho melepas ciumannya. Bibirnya kini merayap turun ke dagu Jaejoong. Dikucupnya pelan dagu itu dan terus ke bawah.**

"**Hmm.. Aahh.." desah Jaejoong pelan saat merasakan bibir Yunho dengan mengecup kulit lehernya secara bertubi-tubi. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya yang semakin mengekspos leher jenjang putihnya itu.**

**Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya, merasakan manisnya leher Jaejoong. Sesekali di hisapnya leher Jaejoong dengan kuat sehingga memunculkan warna merah di leher Jaejoong.**

**Tangan Yunho tak diam saja, tangan kanannya membelai pelan kulit dada Jaejoong yang sedikit terekspose karena baju v-neck yang di gunakannya. Jemari Yunho perlahan mulai merayap masuk ke dalam kaus Jaejoong dan membelai pelan apa yang ada di dalam sana.**

**Jaejoong semakinmengerang dengan hebat saat Yubo mulai memilin nipplenya dan sesekali mencubitnya, "nggghhh..." lenguhnya pelan. Tangannya yang semula pasif kini mulai aktif dengan meremas rambut Yunho secara acak.**

**Yunho membuka baju Jaejoong dan melemparnya kasar ke lantai. Ciumannya merayap turun dari leher menuju dada. Yunho menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan nipple Jaejoong. Dikecupnya tonjolan kecil di dada Jaejoong itu dengan lembut dan sesekali menyesap bahkan menggigitnya.**

**Jaejoong semakin meremas rambut Yunho karena merasa nikmat atas sensasi memabukkan yang Yunho berikan padanya.**

"**Yun-h.." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan nafasnya yang terasa berat. **

"**H-hh.. Yunh—oo.." panggilnya sekali lagi. Tapi Yunho tak memperdulikannya, malah ia semakin asyik memaikan nipple Jaejoong dengan rakusnya.**

"**Aahhh.. Sssh.. mm.." Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusah menahan erangan dan desahan yang keluar.**

"**K-Ka..u.. cur..a..ng.." ucap Jaejoong tertatih-tatih di tengah nafasnya yang memburu.**

"**Kenapa berhenti?" wajah Jaejoong menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam saat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya, wajah Yunho kembali naik hingga sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong. "Curang bagaiamana, hmm?" bisik Yunho menggoda**

"**Bajumu... Kau belum membuka bajumu." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. **

"**Lakukan sendiri." Bisik Yunho di telingan Jaejoong dengan sedikit mendesah.**

**Yunho kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong. Semakin dalam, semakin ganas.**

**Jemari lentik Jaejoong turun dari kepala Yunho, menyusuri leher, kemudian pundak, hingga akhirnya diam di dada bidang Yunho. Jemari itu dengan lincah membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan Yunho dan membuangnya ke lantai.**

**Jaejoong menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Yunho. Merasakan kulit Yunho dalam indra perabanya. Dielusnya lembut dada itu dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya.**

"**Nghhh.." Jaejoong mendesah tertahan tatkala Tangan Yunho mulai mengelus pelan bagian sensitif di tubuh bagian bawahnya.**

**Jaejoong semakin terbuai, dengan sentuhan Yunho pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Yunho kini tengah meremas dan mengocok bagian tubuh nya itu dengan lembut yang sebelumnya telah berhasil membuka celana Jaejoong.**

**Setiap sentuhan Yunho bagaikan arus listrik berskala kecil yang mengenai tubuhnya. menghantarkan getaran-getaran panas yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bergelinjang nikmat.**

**Jaejoong merasa dirinya semakin melayang kala Yunho mulai mengenggam bagian tersensitifnya yang telah menengang sempurna di bawah sana.**

**Lenguhannya yang semakin keras terdengar seolah mengirimkan sinyal pada Yunho untuk terus memanjakan tubuh Jaejoong yang bisa dirasakannya sudah sangat melemas.**

"**Ngghh... Ssshh.. Aaahhh.." lenguhan Jaejoong semakin keras tatkala Yunho mulai melahap, menjilat, bahkan mengigit bagian tersensitifnya yang dapat ia rasakan semakin mengeras.**

**Tubuh Jaejoong melemas dan berada di bawah kendali penuh Yunho. Hanya erangan demi erangan yang mampu ia lontarkan.**

**Dengan tertatih-tatih, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya saat Yunho masih dengan asyiknya berkutat dengan bagian tersensitifnya. Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dan memejamkan matanya saat Yunho menyentuh titik tersensitif di bagian tersensitifnya itu. Wajah Jaejoong menengadah keatas, menikmati rasa nikmat yang terus menerus tersalur ke setiap saraf-saraf yang ada di tubuhnya.**

**Tubuh Jaejoong terasa bergetar dengan hebat saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang terus mendesak keluar dari tubuhnya. Nafasnya semakin memburu dengan hebat. **

"**Ahhh... Yunhoooo..." pekiknya keras tatkala ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Yunho yang langsung ditelan habis oleh laki-laki itu.**

Yunho kembali mengangkat wajah sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong.

"Yun-" ucap Jaejoong lemah ditengah-tengan nafasnya yang memburu karena puncak kenikmatan yang baru saja didapatnya tadi.

Yunho mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong dan menatapnya penuh cinta, "Mau dilanjutkan?" tanyanya lembut.

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Seulas senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. "Cintai aku." Ujarnya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Saranghae." Bisiknya sebelum membawa Jaejoong pada kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

Changmin memandang piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk di hadapannya. "Masakan Jae hyung memang yang terbaik." Pujinya.

"Aaahh... mereka berdua pasti sedang bercinta sekarang." Ucapnya pelan. Changmin membawa tumpukan piring-piring kotor itu dan mencucinya. Sesekali ia bersenandung riang. Meskipun hanya bertemu dengan Jaejoong, itu menurutnya sudah cukup. Berarti ketiga hyung itu masih perhatian padanya dan Yunho.

Ia salut pada keberanian Jaejoong yang nekat datang ke apartemen mereka. Sendirian pula.

Satu hal yang mengganjal dalam pikiran, darimana Jaejoong bisa bisa mendapatkan ID card serta password apartemen ini?

Sedetik kemudian, pertanyaan itu berhasil terjawab sendiri olehnya.

Siapa lagi jika bukan dari... YunjaeShipper.

Changmin sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan kehebatan para pendukung kedua hyung-nya itu dalam mencari informasi mengenai mereka. Dan hal tersebut secara tidak langsung membuat Changmin merasa salut dan takjub pada mereka.

"Ennggh.. Sebaiknya aku tidur." Pikir Changmin. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, ia berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya.

-thazt-

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. "Ini dimana? Ini bukan kamarku." Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, dirinya sedang berada di kamar Yunho. Ya, Kamar Yunho.

Wajahnya memerah tanpa ia sadari, kejadian tadi malam sungguh membuatnya malu sekaligus senang.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Hyung, kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Changmin dari balik pintu. "Jae hyung, tolong bangunkan Yunho hyung. Kami harus ke studio satu jam lagi."

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Changmin menjauh.

Perlahan Jaejoong membalikkan badannya yang tadinya memebelakangi Yunho. "Pagi, Yunnie." Ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup bibir Yunho.

Yunho melenguh pelan. "Pagi, boo." Balas Yunho dengan tetap memejamkan matanya. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong menarik tubuh Jaejoong lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bangun Yun! Changmin bilang kalian harus ke studio satu jam lagi." Jaejoong sedikit menyentil hidung Yunho pelan.

"Ouch.. sakit boo." Ringis Yunho sambil mengusap-usap hidung yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Mandi sana!" gertak Jaejoong.

"Ne.. arasseo istriku!" Yunho bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan Yunho berbalik. Dengan memasang sebuah cengiran polos, ia memandang Jaejoong yang tengah terduduk di kasurnya. "Joongie-ah.." panggilnya.

Jaejoong memandang cengiran Yunho sebagai sinyal bahaya, "W-Wae?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Mau mandi bersamaku?"

Buagh

Sebuah bantal melayang dan tepat mengenai wajah Yunho .

"Ya! Pervert mind!"

Dengan cengiran lebarnya Yunho langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang menggerutu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Yunho dan Changmin kini telah duduk manis di meja makan. Menanti Jaejoong yang kini tengah memasak di hadapan mereka.

"Nasi goreng nya siap!" seru Jaejoong sumringah. Diletakkannya tiga piring nasi goreng di atas meja. Satu untuk Changmin, satu untuk Yunho dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah. Ia merasa kehidupannya telah kembali normal. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar, apa yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya akan terjadi di waktu ini saja. Dan Jaejoong sadar ia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang ada ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Aku merasa seolah aku berada dalam sebuah keluarga kecil saat ini." Ucap Changmin yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Jujur saja.. aku merindukan kebersamaan kalian berdua." Tambahnya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama terhenyak. Kaget.

"Aahh.. Kau memang anak yang manis Minnie." Jaejoong sedikit mengacak rambut Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kita memang keluarga, bukan?"

Chngmin balas tersenyum, "Ne" dan ia kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dan meremasnya lembut. "Aku berharap. Suatu saat nanti kita benar-benar kembali menjadi duatu keluarga yang utuh bersama Junsu dan Yoochun juga." Bisiknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Chamin telah berada di depan pintu apartemen. "Aku harap, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Boo." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "sebentar lagi kita akan kembali bersama." Ucapnya yang mampu menenangkap hati Yunho,

Changmin langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat. "Sampaikan salam ku untuk Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung. Bilang pada mereka, evil dongsaengnya ini merindukan mereka."

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggun Changmin pelan, "Arraseo.. akan ku sampaikan."

"Ah.. gomawo sudah membersihkan kamarku.. mm.. Umma." Ucap Changmin pelan sedikit merasa ragu untuk memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'umma'

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong lembut. IA sama sekali tak marah saat Changmin memanggilnya umma, malah ia merasa sangat senang.

Ketika Changmin melepas pelukannya, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau akan pergi setelah kami berangkat?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, rasanya ia tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun pada Yunho.

"Jaga dirimu." Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong lembut.

"Ayo Hyung. Manager-hyung sudah menunggu di depan." Yunho memisahkan bibir mereka yang tadi bertaut.

"Aku pergi Jae... annyeong." Ucap Yunho sebelum ia dan Changmin menutup pintu kamar dan pergi.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat pintu yang tepat berada di depannya tertutup. Meskipun ia harus berpisah lagi dengan Yunho dan Changmin, setidaknya kejadian tadi malam dan pagi ini sudah cukup membuat harinya terasa amat cerah.

"Yosh! Hwaiting!"

Jaejoong memakai perlengkapan menyamarnya. Membuka pintu, melangkah keluar apartemen dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Semoga aku bisa kembali ke sini lagi." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dengan langkah mantap, Jaejoong berjalan menjauhi kamar apartemen Yunho dan Changmin dengan menyimpan segala kenangan yang terjadi padanya di kamar itu.

"Selama kami tetap menjaga kepercayaan itu, semua akan menjadi lebih mudah."

-FIN-

sesuai janji saya update asap lagi...

Kalo ending nya aneh maapin yak...^^

Kalo ada yang kecewa silahkan berikan kritik anda dengan menekan review.

SO, REVIEW guys!

btw, ada yang berminat Throbbing Tonight di lanjutkan?

jika ada 10 orang reviewer yang menginginkan untuk diupdate, maka saya akan meng-update Throbbing Tonight secepatnya.

Jika tidak ada yang berminat, maka TT akan saya hentikan.

Terima kasih.

* * *

_Sign_

_Thazt_


End file.
